A Shade of Violet
by xKurisux
Summary: Krystal was known as a prodigy. All over Remnant, her achievements were told. Ever since she was young, she was destined to become a huntress. But what comes with her power and skills comes with a price. Forced to sacrifice a normal childhood, Krystal was alone. But what happens when her life finally brightens up when she meets a silver-eyed girl?
1. Beacon Reunion

Violet eyes were met with the sight of Beacon Academy below. It's been awhile since she's been here.

Krystal sighed. Her violet eyes were drawn away from the window as she felt the airship land.

Finally, she was here.

She calmly stood up. Her weapon, Violet Lune, was strapped securely on her back. She nodded in acknowledgement to the pilot as she left the airship. She watched the airship leave, the wind whipping her dark hair all around. When it was high enough above the ground, she turned around, her eyes closed.

She took a deep breath and with another sigh, she looked up, seeing the towering walls of Beacon Academy. Krystal walked calmly, ignoring the stares of the Beacon students who were looking at her. Each student was heading to the same place, constantly staring at Krystal as she walked the same direction.

"_Is that who I think it is?"_

"_Oh my gosh is that Violet? THE Violet!?"_

"_Apparently she took down an army of Grimm ALL BY HERSELF!"_

"_I heard that she saved thousands of army men!"_

"_I heard that she saved a village using only ONE DAGGER!"_

"_She's a prodigy child!"_

"_Did you know that she was a huntress at 7 years old?"_

"_Woah! I wish I was that skilled!"_

It slightly annoyed her. The gossip of her achievements reaching people's ears. What annoyed her even more was the exaggeration in the stories. All of them came from some sort of truth but that doesn't mean that people haven't twisted it as the stories spread.

Even so, she ignored the hushed whispers of the students as she went to where Ozpin was going to speak. The only reason they recognised her was because of her eyes and her weapon. If her weapon wasn't with her, it would've been harder for them to recognise her. She knew that as a fact. Either way, a few people did recognise her just by her rare eyes.

Her violet eyes, a defining trait. The name 'Violet' was given originally by her eyes. It seemed even more fitting when they realised her weapon name and the colour scheme of both her weapon and sometimes her outfit. It didn't help that she even had violet highlights in her dark hair that seemed increasingly more prominent at the tips.

She didn't mind it. She personally loved the colour. It was something that seemed to be a part of her. She adored it.

Her face remained stoic as she walked through the halls. Hopefully she'd see something interesting. She let out a tiny yawn and was met with a crowd of people in the hall. She walked towards the stage as she heard the hushed whispers getting louder.

Once again, Krystal ignored them.

She heard more gasps erupt from the crowd and before Krystal could turn, Ozpin signalled for her to go on stage.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the crowd calm down as she stood next Ozpin. The words coming out of the respectable man was dull to her ears.

She wasn't interested in the awe of the students. No, her eyes weren't on the crowd of strangers that she can plainly see. Her eyes simply continued to roam and lingered on a select few of individuals before turning away again.

Some of these individuals being Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral Champion and Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The very heiress she once protected.

To find the Schnee Heiress among the crowd made her almost smile. To say she was surprised was an overstatement. The heiress did once tell her how she admired huntsman and huntresses. It made sense that she would train to become one. One thing she could say was that she was proud of Weiss being able to get to Beacon.

Her eyes continued to scan through the crowd but no one else interested her.

She was about to turn to Ozpin before she froze.

Violet eyes met silver ones, both shining in realisation.

Now this was a surprise.

The one thing she didn't expect to find was her best friend. Her best friend in the same crowd of aspiring huntsman looking at her with shock. Silver eyes shone as Violet eyes glowed. It almost made her chuckle as she remembered how they met the same way. Both girls were mesmerised in each other's eyes and then they just clicked.

That seemed to happen at this very moment.

She eyed Ozpin for a quick second before turning back to the silver-eyed girl. Krystal gave the tiniest smile at her that soon went away the next second.

So that was the girl who came to Beacon two years early, her own best friend. This time, she finally found an assignment more exciting.

She stepped of the stage when she realised Ozpin's speech has concluded. She looked to both Ozpin and Glynda as they let her go free. With a nod in thanks, she turned and headed towards where she thought the silver-eyed girl might be. Walking with a slight haste, she ignored the stares that she was getting. The hushed whispers continued. Before she reacted, a blur of red rose petals engulfed her in a hug.

"KRYS!"

She would've stumbled back if she was a normal person. But she wasn't exactly normal. She was used to these surprise hugs by now. Perks when you've been friends with someone so hyperactive for a few years.

"Hey Ru," Krystal greeted calmly as Ruby hugged her tighter. The silver-eyed girl shone in excitement as she embraced her, beaming with happiness.

"AHHH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING AND-"

"Woah! Calm down Rubes," Yang said as she peeled Ruby off Krystal, arriving not too long after Ruby reached her. Ruby pouted as she waved her arms, frantically reaching towards the violet-eyed girl. Escaping Yang's grip, she latched herself onto Krystal again, this time with Krystal hugging back.

"Missed you too," Krystal said and slowly peeled Ruby's arms off her again.

Yang grinned as she patted Ruby on the head.

"Heya Krystal, how'ya been?" Yang greeted happily, not noticing the hushed whispers that Krystal was trying to ignore.

It seemed to irk her more than ever, almost ruining her happy mood.

The hushed whispers seem to grow louder, making Krystal glare at the crowd. They immediately stopped, feeling the glare from the girl. Krystal's iris glowed slightly before calming down.

She turned back to Yang and Ruby happily, all traces of her annoyance gone.

"I'm doing alright."

The two almost shivered at the glare Krystal gave to the crowd. Despite her child-like appearance, she held power and experience in her eyes. She wasn't one to be taken lightly.

Luckily, they were used to her cold nature towards many people who annoyed her. Often, people would treat her differently because of who she was. Sometimes good and sometimes bad. Either way, it seemed to annoy Krystal more and more over the years.

But with them, along with a select few, Krystal was warm and happy, something that was hard to get from her unless you break through her little shell. Yang never questioned why and Ruby didn't need too.

"So, what are you doing at Beacon anyway?" Yang asked, knowing the girl was more than capable to handle herself.

"Ozpin called me, I'll be staying at Beacon for a bit," Krystal replied. Ruby's eyes widened and sparkled with realisation.

"That means-"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER! YES!" Ruby exclaimed cutting Yang making Yang mutter an 'oh dear' under her breath.

"This doesn't mean you can only spend your time with Krystal, Ruby," Yang commented making Ruby groan.

"But- but-"

"Nope, you have to make friends, Krystal's not exactly a student at Beacon so she doesn't count."

"But why," Ruby whined, drawing out the last syllable in why. She continued to pout as Yang raised her eyebrow.

"C'mon Rubes," Yang said, dragging Ruby to the hall that all the first years were staying in for the night. Krystal trailed behind, letting out a smile as she saw Ruby pout.

Maybe this mission wouldn't be so annoying after all.

* * *

"Where are you even staying?"

Yang and Ruby were already in their pyjamas looking to Krystal who also changed.

"I already have a room here but I asked if I can bunk with you guys tonight seeing how you'll both get your own dorms with your team soon," Krystal explained and plopped herself besides Ruby, "besides I wanted to hang with you guys this time."

"Alright! Sleepover!" Yang exclaimed, engulfing Ruby and Krystal in a cheerful hug, knocking them both down to the mattress.

"YANG!"

Krystal burst into a small fit of giggles as Ruby continued to whine at Yang. Yang got off them both as Ruby glared lightly at her sister.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you be," Yang started, "after you socialise and get some friends."

"Yaaaaannnnggg," Ruby whined even more making Krystal giggle more.

"How about that girl over there?"

Yang pointed at a black-haired girl who was calmly reading a book. Krystal calmed down as she identified the girl.

Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus that she met during one of her missions in the past. The question is, why was she hiding her ears?

As Krystal was thinking, Yang slowly dragged both Ruby and Krystal towards Blake, snapping Krystal out of her thoughts. Ruby's face shown slight panic as they neared closer. Ruby looked over to Krystal and mouthed a 'help me please' to her making Krystal mouth back a 'good luck' to the girl in red.

"Traitor," Ruby said under her breath as Yang got Blake's attention. Blake looked up, slight annoyance in her face.

"You are?"

"Yang Xiao Long! This is my little sister, Ruby," Yang introduced as she pointed to Ruby.

"Aren't you that girl who exploded?"

"Hehe, yeah, that's me," Ruby said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

Blake's eyes turned to Krystal and looked at her in realisation.

"Violet?"

Ruby and Yang looked at them confused. They already knew the name Krystal made for herself and many people recognised her before. What confused them was the tone in the girl's voice. It wasn't the usual tone when someone was surprised at being near the prodigy. It was a tone that signalled that they've met before.

"Violet!"

Another voice seemed to join in, this one in a similar tone of recognition. What surprised the group is that it was a voice that they all recognised.

"It's you again!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at Weiss.

"Ugh, why are you here?" Weiss questioned, looking at Ruby and ignoring both Blake and Yang.

"Can someone please explain what's happening?" Yang said, interrupting the glares between Weiss and Ruby.

All four girls looked among each other and then turned to Krystal as she sighed.

"It's a long story."

* * *

(I finally published it! Hooray for me! I was really excited to do this one and I had loads of ideas for it. This one changed quite a bit from my original one which kind of surprises me. Originally, I was going to make her one of Ruby's friends from Signal and I had a different weapon design for her. Her colour scheme was different along with her past but then I ended up with this beauty.

Her semblance and weapon will be explained in later chapters. Her past and age also.

I loved writing this one and I can't wait to write future chapters!

Thanks for reading!)


	2. Silver Meets Violet

"I'm sorry!"

Violet eyes met silver ones, both girls looked at each other, one apologetically and one curiously. The silver-eyed girl got up and held out her hand to the fallen girl. Rose petals were scattered on the ground, making the fallen girl even more curious. Taking the other girl's hand, she stood up, wiping any dust on her clothes.

"So, uh."

They stood silently, not sure what to say. Ruby glanced down, unsure to look at the girl's eyes. Krystal took the time to scan the girl who ran into her.

She seemed to be around her age, eleven-years-old. Along with the silver eyes, the girl had short black hair with red highlights and tips. It reminded her of herself if they just switched the colours and grew out the hair.

Noticing the girl's apologetic and awkward expression, she held out her hand for a handshake.

"Let's start over, shall we?"

The two girls shook hands, both relieved that they were on okay terms.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Krystal, just Krystal."

Ruby seemed to return to her awkward state, not knowing what to say next. She glanced at the girl analysing her features and then noticed the retracted weapon attached to her side. Her eyes widened, was she a huntress-in-training too?

The weapon had a handle with a line circling like a vine around it. It shown numerous colours, swirling around. Ruby assumed it was Dust.

On the two opposite sides of the handle, it seemed to have tiny doors. Was it a retractable blade?

Krystal, noticing the interested stare at her weapon, brought out her weapon, gripping it in her hands in front of her. Might as well show her.

"I guess you noticed Violet Lune."

Ruby heard a click and the mini doors opened causing the blades to poke out violently. Ruby jumped, her eyes on the sharp blades.

The two blades were on both sides of the handle, it had a purple-violet lining on the side of the blades showing itself among the gleaming silver. Looking closer, it seemed to also hold dust like the handle.

Ruby almost drooled. A simple weapon at first glance, but a simple weapon can be used skilfully in the right hands. It was also possible that dust and her semblance was supposed to mix with it.

Judging by Krystal's adoring look at her weapon, she can tell it was well taken care of and used often.

"It can also detach," Krystal detached the handle into two, holding both blades in her hands, the blades pointing downwards in her hands.

"That's so cool! A detachable double-bladed sword! Which is retractable AND can be used as large daggers or small swords!" Ruby exclaimed, spouting out more about the weapon making Krystal let out a small chuckle. It seemed they both knew more about weapons than they should.

Of course, Krystal wasn't done modifying her weapon. She was planning to add even more functions. For now, this was all it was. A simple detachable double-bladed sword.

"I'll be modifying and adding more things soon but this is what it is for now, it works well with dust and my semblance. After all, it is mine."

Ruby stared as Krystal flipped the blades in her hands. Krystal stopped, looking almost forlorn, staring at the blades in her hand. Ruby, noticing this, glanced at her curiously. Deciding to snap her out of this state and because she was curious, she got her attention by asking a question.

"Are you a huntress-in-training?"

Krystal shook her head, "I used to be."

"Used to?"

"I'm already a huntress."

Ruby's eyes widened dramatically, looking at Krystal agape.

"WOAH!"

Krystal almost jumped back at the excitement Ruby radiated. Ruby looked at her, eyes sparkling at her.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you would be a huntress! Does that mean you can teach me? Do you know my uncle? What's it like? How did you become a huntress so fast? Did you go to Beacon? What's your semblance?"

Ruby went on and on, making Krystal wave her hands frantically at her numerous questions.

"Woah, calm down Rose."

It took a few moments for Ruby to calm down making Krystal sigh in relief. Krystal attached the two blades together again and let the blades retract back into the handle. She glanced back to the girl who seemed to look at her almost admiringly.

"Are you a huntress-in-training?" Krystal asked as she strapped Violet Lune to her side again.

"Yeah! It's always been my dream," Ruby answered, this time in a quieter tone.

Ruby shyly looked to the ground, her insecurity catching up to her again. Krystal, seeing the girl revert to her shy self, decided to speak again.

"So, mind showing me your weapon?"

* * *

From then on, they had more meetings. Their conversations went from weapons to music taste. Ruby constantly asked about Krystal's missions, her curiosity never fading as Krystal answered every single question she could answer.

Soon, they became good friends, which was something unexpected from both parties. Krystal, being the calmer out of the two, listened as Ruby chatted to her excitedly. She fondly remembered their second meeting, where Ruby brought Crescent Rose. They seemed to bond over weapons which was something that Krystal was surprised about. However, Ruby was one of a kind, she wasn't exactly normal. Krystal soon figured that out.

"_I named her Crescent Rose!"_

"_Is that a high-calibre sniper scythe?"_

"_Yep!"_

_Krystal's eyes scanned the weapon Ruby held. Ruby seemed to love Crescent Rose as much as Krystal loved Violet Lune, which meant a lot._

"_You made this right? A scythe huh? Interesting weapon choice,"_

"_My uncle is teaching me and I thought it'd be cool!"_

"_The colour scheme fits you, seems Ruby-like,"_

"_Do you like it?!"_

_Seeing the sparkles in Ruby's eyes almost made Krystal giggle. The girl was too innocent for her own good. Ruby's bubbliness and happy personality was starting to rub off on her. It was a nice break from all the huntsman she had to work with._

"_Yeah, I like it. Maybe we can spar someday,"_

"_Really!?"_

_Ruby's eyes somehow sparkled even more. Excitement filled her eyes. _

"_If you want too,"_

"_AHH! YOU'RE THE BEST KRYSTAL!"_

"_Wait hold on- WOAH!"_

_Ruby tackled Krystal in a hug, knocking them both down. Ruby rubbed her head sheepishly as they both got up._

"_I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I?"_

"_Yep!"  
_

"Krys?"

Ruby's voice snapped Krystal out of her daze. Turning to the bubbly girl beside her, she let herself sink into Ruby's ramblings.

"Wait does that mean your semblance can summon a copy of Zwei?"

"That's not how my semblance works at all, Ruby."

Maybe, she could have a somewhat normal friend her age, even if it was only for a bit.

* * *

(Hey guys! I don't know whether to go back to the normal story or continue the flashbacks. I might bring the flashbacks up again during the story so yeah.

Sorry if this one seemed short! I wanted this one to just explain how they knew each other. More info about their relationship will most likely be shown in future chapters.

Yes, there's more about her weapon and semblance but as I said before, future chapters will show more.

Thanks for reading!)


	3. Initiation

"It's a long story,"

"We're listening."

All four girls looked at Krystal expectedly as she sighed.

"I'll explain this in the shortest way possible, I met Ruby first-"

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE PRINCESS!" Ruby exclaimed as she poked her tongue at Weiss before hiding behind Yang when Weiss proceeded to glare at her. Blake rolled her eyes as Yang tried, yet failed, to calm Weiss down.

"Why you-"

"Since when did this become a competition?" Krystal butted in as she saw Ruby irking Weiss even more. Both Yang and Blake shrugged as Krystal sighed. She seemed to be sighing way more often than usual.

"Alright you two, calm down before I stop explaining things altogether."

Both Weiss and Ruby stopped as Krystal gave them a slight glare. Both immediately settled down as they saw the violet glint in her eye.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I met Ruby when I was eleven so we've been friends for a while now. Since Yang is Ruby's sister, I met her soon after. As for you two…"

Krystal paused momentarily, looking at the two girls. Seeing how Blake was hiding her faunus features, it seemed obvious that she didn't want people to know that she wasn't human. As for Weiss, she didn't seem to want to be compared to her family. Knowing this, she opened her mouth to continue.

"I met Weiss on one of my missions, the mission that took nearly a year and the same mission that caused me to visit Ruby less,"

"Oh man, Ruby hated when you went on that mission, she raided the cookie jar ten times faster than normal."

Yang was immediately met with a pillow in the face as Ruby murmured irritably at her.

"As I was saying, we had a circumstance where we had to spend a lot of time together. As for Blake, we know each other because of a certain event in the past that I'd rather not explain."

Immediately, the girls, mainly Ruby and Yang, were even more curious than before. A certain event? What did she mean by that? What type of circumstance led Weiss and Krystal together?

This seemed to give them more questions than before.

"How exactly did you meet Ruby?" Blake asked, not satisfied with the lack of information Krystal gave. Of course, she wasn't alone. But for now, they'll ask the easy questions.

"Well, she literally ran into me and knocked me over," Krystal answered with a shrug.

"SHE knocked you over?" Weiss repeated, flabbergasted.

"HEY! I'm not weak, ice queen!"

"My name is Weiss, you dolt!"

"Please don't get into another argument," Krystal grumbled. It didn't seem like they would ever get along, at all. Blake sighed as Yang failed to diffuse their argument once again. Luckily, the ruckus didn't get too much people's attention which was something that Krystal preferred.

"Hey, let's all calm down here! We can work this out," Yang tried to reason.

Sadly, Yang was ignored, again. Sensing Yang's growing irritation along with knowing what Yang's temper is like, Krystal decided to butt in.

Before they started another quarrel, Krystal dragged Ruby away from Weiss, plopping her next to Yang.

"I'm not hearing you guys bicker any longer," Krystal stated.

"She started it!"

"Not hearing it Red,"

Ruby grumbled to herself as Weiss huffed loudly, looking the other way.

"Now I'm going to sleep, please don't ask me anymore questions before I throw a pillow at you all,"

"But-"

"Goodnight Snowflake," Krystal replied, giving Weiss the same treatment as Ruby. Patting their heads, she yawned as she looked over to Yang expectedly.

"Well might as well head to bed Rubes, c'mon," Yang said as she dragged Ruby over to their sleeping bags, ignoring Ruby's whines of protest.

Weiss stood there stubbornly as Blake tucked her book away and stood up. Krystal looked towards them and let out a tiny smile.

"Well, it was good to see you two," Krystal said before turning to walk over to her sleeping bag.

"Wait."

She was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her arm. Krystal turned around to face Blake as the faunus held onto her arm. She smiled reassuringly to her and lowered her voice so only Blake could hear.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. I promise."

Satisfied, Blake let go off her arm and looked at her thankfully. The faunus seemed to pause for a moment before shaking her head and walking off.

Weiss, noticing the whole exchange, was about to open her mouth but was cut off once again by Krystal.

"I would prefer if you didn't constantly argue with Ruby, either way I'm proud of you for getting here you know."

This time, Weiss didn't stop her from walking off. Smiling at her words, Weiss walked off to her sleeping bag.

Perhaps it was better to just let Krystal tell them in her own time.

"IT'S MORNING!"

Krystal groggily opened her eyes as the owner of the cheerful voice continued to wake up the other students. She heard the groans of the other students as the orange-haired girl proceeded to wake the rest.

Feeling the warm arms wrapped around her, she let out a small smile and gently held on to the arms gripping her.

"Ruby, please get off me."

Ruby grumbled quietly as she held on to Krystal in a tight hug. Krystal sighed softly as she carefully removed Ruby's arms from her waist and got up for a stretch.

After last night's conversation, Ruby ended up somehow curling up next to Krystal while murmuring something about cookies in her sleep. Luckily, Krystal was already used to it by now, seeing how clingy the girl was to her.

Yang was already up and was currently waking Ruby up by dragging her out of bed. Literally.

She was able to hear the students rushing to get ready as she wiped her eyes. Her sight still foggy from just waking up. Slowly letting it clear, she grabbed her things.

Most people were too distracted to pay attention to her and for that she was grateful. She was less recognisable seeing how she didn't hold her weapon and wasn't wearing her normal outfit compared to yesterday.

Checking the time, she sighed softly as she realised that it was time to take her leave. Initiation was starting soon and she wasn't a part of any of it. However, she would love seeing the new students being thrown into the sky. Perhaps Ozpin rubbed off on her somehow.

Either way, she bid the sisters goodbye as they both went to get ready. Krystal looked again towards the time. She didn't know what she was going to do now that her only friends needed to attend initiation. Perhaps she could watch and see how the initiates pass or fail?

Krystal let herself sink into her thoughts as she walked over to her room in Beacon. This was where she was going to stay after all. She didn't know how long Ozpin wanted her to be here but she didn't mind either way. It seemed almost like a holiday break.

Finally reaching her room, she opened the door and was met with a standard room at Beacon. It had simple white walls and a modest bedside table besides the double bed. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would do.

Dropping off her things on her bedside table, she collapsed onto her double bed, not bothering to change. She pulled out her scroll trying to find a way to pass the time. She proceeded to scroll through the numerous messages she received over the span of only two days. Was she ever able to get a break?

Plopping her phone on her bed, she laid down exhaling a puff of air.

Perhaps she should train? Maybe she should bother Ozpin? Watch the initiation even?

She didn't know nor did she really care. She would be able to do all those things later.

Perhaps she should visit **him**?

Finally deciding what to do, Krystal got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom.

She might as well visit him again. She owed him that much.

Taking a quick shower and changing into a casual set of clothes, she took her scroll and went out.

Twisting through the many hallways taking several turns, she took the time to admire the architecture of the school she was in.

Its pale walls fit in with the designs on each pillar she passed. It was simple yet elegant. Something that faded in the background but was nice once you paid attention to it.

The hallways were silent, only the clicking of footsteps were heard. Most people seemed to be either out, in initiation, watching initiation or even studying.

Finally reaching the exit, she pulled out her scroll, sending a quick message before finally heading off.

The place she was heading too wasn't too far from Vacuo, it was somewhere hidden between both Vacuo and Vale. A place where she used to spend her time when she was young. The times before she became a huntress.

It was a nice place to train and a nice place to relax. However, she didn't stay there as much ever since the incident happened. The incident that happened 8 years ago.

An incident that she would never forget.

The very incident that caused her to know about Salem's existence.


End file.
